With respect to the fold of a sheet at the time of reinforcing, sheet processing apparatuses are known which reinforces the fold of a sheet with a reinforce roller unit having a roller separate from a fold roller pair. However in case that the reinforce roller is distant from a home position when an abnormality is sensed, there is a problem that the moving distance of the reinforce roller to the home position is long and thereby a long time is required.